she is the sunlight
by labinnacslove
Summary: Esmeralda is a personal assistant for the wwe. Working with the likes of randy orton and Finn balor. She has a past life that she thought she left behind growing up in Cincinnati.But what happens when that past asks for you to come work for them? Will there be love,hate?Or jealously over a relationship out of their control. Dean Ambrose/Oc with some Finn balor/oc.*on hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

 _If all the flowers faded away  
And if all the storm clouds decided to stay  
Then you would find me  
Each hour the same  
She is tomorrow  
And I am today_

 _If right is leaving  
I'd rather be wrong  
She is sunlight  
The sun is gone_

 _And if loving her is  
Is a heartache for me  
And if holding her means  
I have to bleed  
Then I am the martyr  
Love is to blame  
She is the healing  
And I the pain_

Esmerelda was getting ready for her meeting with Paul Levesque aka triple h at the arena the raw before WrestleMania. She was listening to the all too familiar song and it made her think about him. The man who was a savior at the worst time of her life. Esmerelda has been a personal assistant for the wwe now 4 years and the fact that they have had little contact makes her laugh. She had been hired after her friend serenity started there and recommend her to work for randy Orton when he was working on one of his movies. She has been by his side since. She has also worked with some of the nxt kids. Especially Finn balor since he started. The two of them worked perfectly together and been inseparable ever since. She looked at the time and saw she had 20 minutes to go so she called her best friend serenity who was also a personal assistant for dolph ziggler and Sami zyan.

"hey bitch"

"hey hoe. Are you coming to lunch with the rest of the crew?"

"no wait, there rest of you don't have a meeting with Paul soon?"

"nope wait you do?"

"yes in 20 minutes I am leaving there now. Oh great what it I am let go since not having around I have been here just twiddling my thumps."

"honey I highly doubt that is the case. You are the best pa we have. The wrestlers respect you more than the rest of us since you were just like them and no all about the pain they feel all day and night."

This was true. Esmerelda grew up in Cincinnati, Ohio with her alcoholic abusive mother. Who use to be a ring rat that traveled around the wrestling territories until she became exclusive to one wwe superstar and got pregnant. When her mother told him it was too late since he was already married to his wife and refused to help her with much. Esmerelda grew up going to school with and training with a certain lunatic. At 14 she lied about her age to train with cody hawk and her mother could have cared less.

"yeah wrestling was the best outlet for me but I don't think that will save me. But no matter what I doubt that will save me."

"you're the daughter of a powerful player here in the wwe girl I doubt it will be your pink slip."

That is true but her father is not the one who got her the job and only a few people knew who he was. At 27 years old she never needed him to fight her battles and wasn't going to start now. She didn't need his help with anything since he was never there for her growing up compared to her siblings.

"well I better go and see what he wants talk about it with you at the show tonight."

"you bet Esmerelda. I am going to go stuff my face now while I still can."

They hang up and she just breathes grabbing her bags to check out and head to her rental car. Happy that she traveled alone this time around. She would usually travel to the arena with randy unless Kim was visiting then she would leave with serenity or alone. It's where she can enjoy the time to listen to her music and sing without anyone judging her. Plus, it is the only time she can be alone with her thoughts because even in the hotel room she is working all night before sleep making sure everything goes smoothly for her clients. She pulls up the arena and just breathes before walking inside searching straight for Paul's office for the evening. Right as she gets there she quickly knocks.

"Come in"

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Aww yes Esmerelda your early for your meeting. But better than late as some people can be." He looks at his watch.

"Yes well I was the reason Randy kept on time especially when family and his wife came to visit."

"I know which is why I called you here."

"Great I am fired aren't I since the whole fight with kim a few months back."

"No you aren't in trouble. A wwe superstar came to us asking for you to be their personal assistant and help them through the motions starting tonight."

"Ok who is this person?"

"Dean Ambrose."

 _She lives in a daydream_ _  
_ _Where I don't belong_ _  
_ _She is the sunlight_ _  
_ _The sun is gone_ __

 _And it will take this life of regret_ _  
_ _For my heart to learn to forget_ _  
_ _Tomorrow will be as it has always been_ _  
_ _And I will fall to her again_ _  
_ _For I know I've come too close_ __

 _Cause if right is leaving_ _  
_ _I'd rather be wrong_ _  
_ _She is the sunlight_ _  
_ _The sun is gone_ __

 _La da da da da da da da da da_ _  
_ _La da da da da da da_ _  
_ _La da da da da da_ _  
_ _Na da da da_ __

 _Cause she is the sunlight_ _  
_ _And the sun is gone..._

 _She is the sunlight- Trading yesterday_


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Esmeralda just looked at hunter like he grew two heads.

"I'm sorry what"

"your new client will be dean Ambrose. We have a lot of great things coming up for him and want the best p.a. we have here to take care of him and make sure he makes everything on time."

"why not get serenity or even Dan to work for him?"

"because he fought Dan and Aaron. He came to me asking me for you to work with because he said you two knew each other way back when." Just as hunter said that a knock on the door from said man happened. He walked in and looked at Esmeralda all smug like. She just rolled her eyes already knowing this job is going to take a lot of patience for her.

"hey I'm late. I was talking to Rene lost track of time. So did you tell her the news yet?"

"already done Ambrose. If you were here on time you would have known that."

"hey ezzy how is going." Esmeralda just starts laughing.

"wow haven't heard that nickname in forever. It's going Mr. Good. Now what can I be of service for you today. Except things for your girlfriend because she is not my problem when it comes to working with you."

Esmeralda did not care for the Canadian at all ever since she started working there and the attitude Rene would always give to her and serenity when they were working with their clients for her show on the network.

"no one calls you that anymore that's hard to believe."

"just you and my dad." Hunter clears his throat at that moment.

"speaking of your dad he is here tonight for his wrestle mania match build up. He asked me if when you have a moment to send you to his locker room. So Jonathan why don't you join her and meet her father in person." Esmeralda just glared at hunter when he mentioned her so called father. Yes they were building the relationship they never had. Because he cared more about his other kids and wives to worry about the results of a one night stand with a ring rat. She hated how much happier her brother who is close in age to her was when it came to their dad than her. He never wanted her till she was 16 and her mother died of a drug overdose. Not like she needed him then anyways. She hadn't lived with her mom since she was 15. She knew why hunter wanted jon to go with her. He knew about the past between the two and figured out that this was the guy she lived with when her mother died. The older guy who her father wanted so desperately to find and beat for what he did to her. But that is another story .

"fine we will go. But you will be responsible for his funeral." They walked away from the office and walked into the far end off the arena to the last locker room. When jon saw what the same said on the wall he nearly paled. He knew her father worked for the wwe instead never thought it would be the biggest name in the company. Esmeralda knocked on the door and waited for the answer. Suddenly the door opened from the tall blonde that is now her step mother.

"hey Esmeralda to what do we owe the honor, and hello dean."

"I came to see the old man."

Just as she said that the one and only undertaker came into view and held his arms opened for her. She just looked at him and gave a small smile. She walked over but made sure the hug was short as possible. They still have so many problems that have to be built on their relationship. Michelle just sighed when she started to sense the feelings from Esmeralda of even being near her father.

"hi dad."

"hey kiddo how is working going today?"

"good. Just got a new client since Kim convinced randy to let me go. So now I am managing this one over here."

Jon walks over at that moment still in shock.

"hello sir how are you."

"ha good you know better than to call me sir. I'm great Jonathan and good luck with this one being in charge of you she can be quiet hard headed and stubborn. She gets that from me sadly.

" "oh I know. I've know ezzy a very long time."

"wow how long since you seem to know her nickname that she hated." Michelle asked.

"ezzy and I grew up together in Cincinnati and when she decided to try wrestling and her mom went nuts on her I helped her out.

" "so you were the asshole guy she was living with at only 15 years old," Mark was seeing red.

"yes" Esmeralda seeing the look on her father's face quickly grabbed jon and decided to leave before a fight broke out. Or worse her father reveals why he is so pissed off about this information about jon. But jon admitting to this is not good at all for either one of them. She shoves him away to his locker room and smacks him upside the head.

"you are a fuckin dumbass idiot Jonathan good. Because you admitting that shit back there just opened Pandora box and you don't want that opened or exposed. So good job pissing off the big dog of the wwe."

"so what we lived together and occasionally slept together big deal"

Just as he said that his girlfriend who Esmeralda was hoping to avoid all night walks in.

"why the hell is she here?"

"she is my new personal assistant if you must know."

"ugh what this evil little witch."

Esmeralda just starts laughing at this small woman. Being 5'9 with black hair and emerald green eyes she was captivating there is no doubt about that. She looked at this twig as Esmeralda would call her to people and just think about if Rene ever became a wrestler and she stepped back into the right that she would break Rene in half. Besides the height difference between them the other difference was the fact that Rene was skinny bones jones and Esmeralda was a curvy girl with meat on her bones very much a cross between Nia Jax and Beth phoenix. How jon choose this woman is beyond her but to each other own. "Rene sorry but least I checked the only witch around here is you. And you can ask any one of the p.a's around here and they will all say the same thing. Now before I get into a fight with your blonde here Jonathan I will be leaving to go do damage control for your stupidity." She ran out of the room as fast as she could because jon bringing up their past just pushed up a whole of emotions on her that she learned to control for years when suddenly she fall to the ground against the wall as the panic attack starts to take over her body and she just loses it. She is sitting there trying to hide herself further into wall as she can when someone grabs a hold of her and just starts to stroke her head and whisper calming words in her ears. When she looked up after finally getting her breathing until control she was met with those crystal blue eyes that use to full her dreams for years. And in that moment blue met green and the world just stopped.

 **authors note: the reason behind Rene and Esmeralda not liking each other will come out later in the story. but I felt like it wouldn't make sense for her to like ambrose working with a woman especially one he has a history with. I am not bashing her in any way.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

He just held her till the anxiety attack finished knowing how bad she used to get them way back when. He didn't know what caused this one to happen as it had been years since he actually got to talk to her after she left his home when it was known that her mother was dead. He had her move in with his mother and sister at first after she went to live with cody hawk when she ran away from home at 14 but her mother made it to her coming home. When they finally got her father to agree to her leaving that terrible home it was then that jon moved her in with him after two weeks with his mom.

"Hey it's okay Esmeralda. You will be okay."

She finally calmed down and he just sighed because he knows she won't talk about it at least not to him. She looked up at him and he held his breath. Emerald green eyes meeting crystal blue and for just that minute it felt as if they were the only two people in the room. He inched closer and gave her a kiss on the lips just to feel her taste once again and she instantly pulled away.

"Jon this is wrong. You have someone that you're with and we work together. Sorry but I can't do this." She got up and walked away from him. He shook his head from his haze the affect she always had on him and walked back to his locker room to get ready.

Esmeralda's pov

I couldn't believe Jon would have the nerve to even kiss me. When he is in a relationship with Rene and I am seeing someone myself. I avoided him most of the night except to tell him when his segment was up and to give him a water after his match. I thought it was best to just stay away from him. I watched my father's segment with Shane and cringed seeing the things this old man was doing to himself. But what else do you expect from the man known as the undertaker. My phone starts going off and instantly check it smiling when I see who it is.

 _Hey bitch how is your day going. ~Sami_

 _Ha-ha well besides working for moxley it's been great. ~Esmeralda_

 _What the flying fuck when the hell did that happen?_

 _Oh that was my meeting with hunter today. Then hunter made me take him to see my dad._

 _How did that go?_

 _Well my dad found out from big mouth that jon was the guy I was with when everything happened._

 _So your dad has finally found the father?_

 _Sadly, yes. Look sami I better go. I want to get on the road and not be stuck in a car with his blonde bimbo to save my life._

 _Alright babe I love you call me when you get back to the hotel so that I know your safe._

 _Love you too Sami bear._

She grabbed her bags and went to walk away when she walked into a huge chest. She looked up to find the one man she was trying to avoid. Jon just stared at her and then took her bag from her.

"Umm excuse me what the fuck are you doing asshole?"

"You're going with me tonight as my assistant you have to travel with me."

"I'm not traveling with your bitch of a girlfriend I would rather kill myself than be stuck in a car with skinny bimbo."

"Well good thing Rene already left with summer and r-truth for the night then huh."

He pushed Esmeralda to the car and put her bags in trunk while she got in the driver seat. Two people could play this stupid game if he wanted to act like this. He went to the driver side shook his head then went around the car to get to the passenger's seat. He told Rene to go on with her friends because he wanted to drive with roman or one of the guys tonight. But he planned from the beginning that he wanted Esmeralda alone so that they could finally have the talk that has been bugging him since the first day he noticed her in the arena when he started to work the dark matches before becoming part of the shield.

"So I think it is about time we have the talk about why the fuck you up and left that night after your mother's funeral don't you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Esmerelda just stared in awe of Jon. She couldn't believe he was lying to his girlfriend to be alone with him and that he had the nerve to kiss her again. So what if he wanted to catch up she was angry. And felt he needed to know how she felt.

"why did you beg hunter for me to work for you? After not talking to me for 3 years of being in the same company now you want me around? What the fuck was the fucking kiss about?"

"first off I went to hunter because I didn't know if it was truly you because you have changed since you were 16 and thought well they feel I need an assistant anyways why not go to one who knows me. Secondly why didn't you come talk to me if you knew? Your just as guilty and left me there in Cincinnati that night. The kiss was because I wanted to and I don't give a shit about the trouble it might cause me later. Now what happened to you that you left me."

Esmerelda just looks out the window with tears in her eyes remembering the nightmare that was everything with her mother's death. How much she wanted jon by her side through it all but he had to work that night so he never got to see the shit storm she was left with.

"what happened is that my aunt who I hadn't seen in 5 months told me after having me do DNA tests those 5 months before that they finally found out who my father was. So I was told I had no other choice but to get on a plan that night and fly to Texas to be with him in his home."

" I seriously forgot that you never knew who he was. So when did it come to be undertaker of all people?"

"he was wrestling for wcw then and met my mom who was a local ring rat who at the time when conceiving me slept with 5 different wrestlers from all over the place. So my aunt was given the information about which 5 it was and had me go due DNA test with all of them then told me nothing after that. He was the final one tested and it was a perfect match. So he decided I had to be saved and forced me to live there."

"why didn't you at least call me?"

"I did call you. Some girl answered telling me that you never wanted to speak to me again. I called your mom and she said you were off doing God knows who that day."

"You talked to my mom when?"

"last time was 3 days ago. I talk to her and your sister all the time."

Jon just shook his head in anger over the fact both of them have lied to him about talking to her at all.

"don't be angry with them I told them not to tell you because I saw how happy you were and never wanted to be the one to mess that up."

"happy? I was happy with you. I felt complete with you beside me. Someone who understood both sides of me. The only light I had in my life."

"Rene doesn't do that for you? Then why be with her? Why live with someone if they don't make you truly happy? What's the point of being in a relationship then?"

"not being lonely. Not having to feel like you are alone in your own thoughts anymore. The other side of the bed not feeling hollow and cold. She is great and makes me feel happy. But fully happy? I think I only found that with you."

"so is that why you kissed me tonight?"

"I kissed you because I wanted to. And I remember how me kissing you made you feel calmer after a panic attack. I don't know what caused this one hopefully you will tell me if not I am not going to rush you. But whatever you dad said affected the panic attack otherwise you wouldn't have ran away from me."

Esmerelda just looks at her phone at her wallpaper of a little girl dressed up for Halloween and smiles. Then looks at jon.

"somethings take time to discuss, not on the first night with you as my boss. Plus somethings are left alone and to not screw up anymore than they should."

They pull up to the hotel and get out of the car for the valet to take it. As they go stand I line to check in. Jon keeps bringing up small talk about the past between the two and loved hearing her laugh again.

"can I help you?"

"yes I am checking in."

"name please?"

"Esmerelda Callaway."

"thank you Mrs. Callaway here is your two keys room 315. Enjoy your stay with your husband."

"wait he's not my…"

"thank you so much sir and have a great night. Come wife to our room."

Esmerelda just pushes jon as she grabs her stuff and goes to the elevator. He quickly follows her.

"not checking in?"

"Rene already did. She told me what room number and everything."

"then why follow me?"

"same floor we are right down the hall from you. And I wanted to make sure you got there okay and tell you goodnight."

Esmerelda get to her room and sees jon still staying with her and sighs all she wants is away from him to actually think clearly. He follows her into the room as she tried to shut the door and she is mad.

"what jon goodnight now you can go."

He just grabs her arm and brings her back to him in a kiss. After trying to fight it her mind finally gave up what her heart wanted and kissed him back. As her pushed down her body to the bed. They make out for 20 minutes until his phone starts going off. He stops kissing Esmerelda breathing heavily. As he grabs his phone and gets off of her body she sits up and just starts crying. Sad that she just let him break her walls again.

"hello. Yes Rene I will be there shortly. I got sidetracked by fans wanting autographs and someone wanted me to stop and see them in the bar real quick. Give me two minutes and I will be there. OK bye."

He hangs up and looks over at Esmerelda. Lifting her head up he wipes the tears away and then kisses her on the head. She wipes her lipstick off his mouth and face before he goes to the bathroom to adjust himself. As he did that Esmerelda added her number into his phone so that he can get a hold of her. She went to her suitcases and grabbed a pair of pajamas. He walked out as she was bend over and had to look away before he couldn't control his feelings again. He went to her and grabbed his phone then walked out of the room. As he walked to his room all he kept doing was mentally kicking himself for not staying where his heart is pushing him. The love for her never stopped. He just learned how to ignore it with women like Rene.

As he got to his room he knocked as she opened the eyes and glared at him. He is a grown man who deserves to see people other than her all the time. They live together and travel together all the time. He is only away when he goes on the road for the house shows.

"where the hell were you? We were supposed to talk about the boy we pick up in two weeks and choose one and you refused to show up."

Jon just shook his head as he grabbed his stuff to jump in the shower. He figured he might as well as go get cleaned up to ignore his girlfriend and for the first time ever he locked the bathroom door because he wanted to be alone. As he couldn't get the Raven haired beauty out of his head. After 20 minutes of a shower he came out to see her passed out in the bed. He sighs as he grabs his phone and opens it smiling seeing the number right there as he hits the message button.

 **Hey you still awake?-jon**

 **Yes I am still awake. What do you need jon?-Esmerelda**

 **I miss you beside me. I wish you were here with me. We need to arrange something.-J**

 **Like what jon? You are with Rene and I am in a relationship myself.-Esmerelda**

 **We can talk about it tomorrow deal? I am going to go to bed good night sweetheart.-J**

 **Good night jon.-Esmerelda**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Esmerelda went to bed and worked through smack down before going home Wednesday to her home in Las Vegas. She walked into the door and was instantly greeted by her pomsky Luna and she laughed as the 9-year-old black haired blue eyed girl who followed to run into her arms with her blonde green eyed twin sister following behind her.

"mommy your home."

"hi my sweet angels. Have you been good for James this week?"

Violet smiles that smile that melts Esmerelda heart and reminds her of Jon with those dimples. Ivy just looking sad as she does when her big sister gets all the attention. She is so much like her mother in every way.

"yes but he said we have to go to school today. "violet said while pouting.

"violet got mad at him saying that wasn't fair because you were coming home today." Ivy spoke up.

"sorry girls but uncle James is right. Mommy is going to take you to school today then pick you up after and we get to all pack together. You girls are coming to Texas for WrestleMania." Both perked up at that.

"does that mean we are going to grandpa's house?" violet asked.

"yes sweetie you are for two days then you go to grandma Sara's house. To go play with your aunts there. They are excited to see you."

"why can't we go straight to grandma Sara's house. You know that Michelle doesn't like us." Ivy asks her mother.

"Michelle doesn't hate you guys. She doesn't like mommy very much because mommy doesn't care for her compared to grandma Sara."

Esmerelda came in to the picture when mark was still married to Sara and has never seen Michelle as anything more the slutty mistress that slept with her father in his home he shared with his wife. Ever since then they have always been civil with each other. But she hates that the girls don't call her grandma like they do Sara.

"Ok mommy. Will we be seeing Fergal for the time we are there with you?" Ivy asked as her big sister runs out of the room.

"Honestly honey I don't know. I haven't talked to him in over 2 weeks so I don't know what is going on."

Just then Esmerelda's best friend James came into the living room. He smiles at her and looks down at ivy who was still in pj's.

"Aren't you supposed to get dressed for school. Hurry up and tell your sister to get ready too and maybe mommy will have time to do your hair how you wanted it yesterday."

Ivy ran as fast as she could to her room. As the two adults just shook their heads at each other. James grabbed Esmerelda into a warm hug and after her week it was exactly what she needed.

"How did that meeting you were telling me about go?" James asked and they sat on the couch next to each other.

"Interesting I am now Jon's personal assistant and I think Rene nearly exploded when she was told this."

"So did hunter just up and choose you to work with jon?"

"Nope jon went to him and had been requesting for me for a while. He was just denied because I had 3 clients already."

"have you at least told him? I know he has had to have seen them by now."

"Nope and from what I can tell he probably never really noticed. You know jon was always the one who kept to himself unless around friends."

"true, but you've been there for 4 years now he wants to talk to you."

"yeah that was because before I always wore my glasses and had my hair in purple instead of black but whatever. I think it is also because Brian, cody, and his sister pointed me out to him a few times they were visiting."

"ok moving on what is going on with you and Fergal really?"

The girls come out of their rooms right at that moment ready to go.

"Mommy can you do our hair in pigtails. James doesn't know how." Violet asks.

"Sure my sweets sit at my feet and I will."

"I will get back to your question when we get home."

She says to James as she works on the twin's hair and gets their stuff together to go to school. After dropping them off and grabbing some breakfast for themselves they walked back into the house as James boyfriend Damien shows up.

"Fergal and I sadly I don't know. One minute were good the next the distance makes it worse. Him being in nxt and me constantly gone and filling all my time with the girls has changed our relationship. I think we are probably just better at being friends then we ever were a couple."

'Would you fight for your relationship with him if you had to." Damien asks after being filled in about everything by James.

"honestly I will have to get back to you on that."

 **Please if you like the story I am writing leave me a review I will gladly respond. I can't keep moving forward on my own without seeing things from everyone else too. I get so lost sometimes with being a mother to a toddler and having my life of where I want this to go and I like being able to hear from you. If you are new don't be afraid to read my other stories that I will be updating shortly. And if you have the chance please go over and read the next heartbreak kid by divaschamp14. She is a good friend of mine and is working on a story that is all her own without my stories to start her off.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Esmerelda was sitting in her room after finishing all the laundry that was piling up. As her phone started ringing with her father's famous words "dead man walking" She laughs as she accepted the video chat with him.

"hey dad what's up?"

"hey ezzy how did the rest of you work go after I left?"

"jon and I traveled together that night and just talked about a lot. Renee complained when he walked me to my room and I avoided them yesterday to head to the arena and just worked with him as minimal as possible."

"Did you tell him?"

"no that isn't something I just want to spring like that."

"he needs to know soon kid. Those girls will be there for the week it is time they met their father."

"I know dad but it is hard to just go hey we have twins ."

Esmerelda just shook her head knowing that her dad is looking at it from his side. Although she was told her whole life till they met that he never wanted a child.

"I get what you're trying to get out but I will tell him. I am not going to deny him those girls. If he chooses to not be apart of their lives that is his choice not mine. To them though James will always be dad because he has been there since day 1."

"I know what you were told Esmerelda but I didn't know otherwise I would have been there for you. I just don't want to see him be left with never getting that option." Just then Michelle came into the room and took the phone.

"Esmerelda you may not want my advice but…"

"you're right I don't want it. Bye dad talk to you later." She hangs up the phone.

She laid down in her bed and closed her eyes.

As she was sleeping all she can think about is her little girls and then meeting their father and how that would go down. She woke up to her phone going off again.

"hello"

"hey did I wake you?" Fergal her boyfriend of 2 years better known as Finn balor asked.

"yeah I fell asleep for awhile before I had to go get the girls and everything here for the house."

"how are they?"

"good they were excited to go to Texas for WrestleMania. They asked about if we would be seeing you?"

"I will see what I can do because you and I need to fix the problem between us first. We have a lot of things that need to happen."

"like what Fergal we are better friends than lovers. What happened to the two people that took the indies by storm together?"

"violet black tends to flirt with people too much. And we can't decide on how to make the distance between us work."

Violet black the name of Esmerelda in the indies she was one of the great women wrestlers over the years that people would wonder where she was. She just all of a sudden left wrestling and hid but she was just behind the scenes in a role she really enjoys. She started out in Hwa with Jonathan and Sami. Her and Sami Callihan were the same age and went to school together. They were boyfriend and girlfriend for many years and just ended up as friends. She was given the name violet because that was the name she always went by since it is her middle name. The black happened because went she went to ring of honor people felt her and Tyler black looked like siblings so they did everything that they were. Colby is one of her closes friends just like Sam and Fergal should know this.

"I didn't flirt with Colby that is just us talking but as usual you want to accuse me. You know you never had a problem before but all of a sudden you do why because he is single?"

"I don't have time to fight with you. I have to go to the performance center."

"of course goodbye."

"you know I love you"

She just hangs up. She is done saying I love you because I love you means nothing now. It is just a giant joke that men use on her. She even saw men use that on her mom to get what they wanted from her. It was all she ever known for life and she will never trust a man again. Only one she ever loved and he just let her go and never fought to find her.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Esmeralda flew in with the girls to Texas and was greeted right away with her father and younger brother Gunner. Who left early to spend time with his dad and his mother. They all hugged and grabbed their bags. She was going to stay at the hotel which hurt mark but he knew she wouldn't last being surrounded by Michelle all the time. She already has to see her enough this week with signings and everything else. As they were driving mark look back his daughter.

"So kid are we going to go to dinner for your birthday or what do you want to do?"

"Do we have to anything like that?"

"Well my oldest is turning 28 during WrestleMania week so yes I think we should be celebrating. We will all go out together and maybe you can bring that boyfriend of yours along."

"If he is around maybe."

Just then she got a text message.

 **Hey you think we can talk when you get to the hotel? In private. ~Fergal**

 **Yeah let me ask if my dad or brother can keep the girls for a while. ~E**

 **Okay let me know. ~F**

"Hey dad would it be ok with you if the girls got some papa time for a while so that I can handle some business at the hotel?"

"Actually I was going to talk to you about them staying with me at the house I know we talked about it so I wanted to know if it was still on for that to happen. Your sisters would love to see them and get to play plus they aren't stuck there all day with wrestlers."

"That works for me just make sure ivy gets her medicine. Gunner knows what she takes and the doses."

"you got it kid."  
They drop her off at the hotel and she checks in right as jon gets there with Renee. When he sees her standing there he stares at her actually wearing a dress and a sundress at that. She was very much dressed up when working so it would be dress pants and a blouse or a black skirt. Very rarely did she wear dresses because they wanted her to cover her tattoos. She looked amazing and he spent so much time staring that Renee was starting to get upset.

"Hello earth to Jon why are you staring at her for? We have to check in now." She grabbed him by the arm as he watched Esmeralda walk out of site and leave for her room. After checking into her and dropping her bags off she went to the floor below her where Fergal room was.

"Hey what's up you wanted to talk and now I am here." He lets her in while only wearing a towel.

"Sorry was in the middle of a shower while waiting for you to get here so let me get dressed."

"Okay so what are we going to talk about."

He finishes getting ready and sits with her on the couch in the room.

"I love you and the past 3 years have been great but I can't keep doing the distance anymore or hiding our relationship for everyone else's sake. Plus, I am starting to see that I can't handle the way you and Colby or even as someone described you and jon being around each other. I had to deal with it when Sam was around I can't when everyone is shoving it in my face."

"Okay so what are you saying Fergal that you're done?"

"Yes I am done. I love you but I am not in love with you anymore. You and I had this weird relationship from the beginning and it was great but it started to go into two different directions and it just fell apart. Plus, I have been thinking about the fact that I can't keep your secret anymore."

"Which one?"

"Both it isn't fair when I have to hear people whine and complain because to them you get special treatment for only being an assistant and I can't stand up and say why you got that."

"Because I earned it."

"No because your father is the fucking undertaker. Let's face facts Esmeralda."

"Wait what do you mean you're going to tell my secrets?"

"I have been invited to lunch with Colby, Jon, Joe, Rami, and Kevin. So I thought I would finally talk to him about the girls because you obviously are too scared to. And I am not the only one that feels this way that knows babe. We all feel that we have been lying to him about it for far too long."

Esmeralda just shakes her head trying to fight the tears from forming at that moment as she just runs out of Fergal's room and quickly to the elevator to be in her own and allowed the panic attack to happen.

As she gets there Jon is standing there and gets a worried look on his face.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah just Fergal just dumped me and it hit close to home with everything this week."

"Like your birthday and mom passing?"

"you remember?"

"Of course I do ezzy. I never forgot it but maybe when I see you tomorrow since it is tomorrow I will give your present before the signings."

"Okay jon I would like that. Well I better get to my room and just try to sleep for a bit before all the hustle and bushel starts."

She runs to her room and just jumps in the bed crying. Not about Fergal dumping her because she knew that was coming they had so many problems with him in nxt and her on the road. But the fact that jon was going to be told something she wanted to do but was so chicken to do. She jumped in the shower and decided she was just going to take a nap before everything got chaotic.

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

 **Jon's pov**

So we were at the restaurant all the guys decided they wanted to go to for dinner to hang out at. I was in my own little world hearing everyone talks here and there until Fergal came in to join us. I couldn't help but give him a dirty look as he sat down next me and Colby for what he just did to the woman I have cared for my entire life.

"So how is everyone going with things today." Joe asks seeing the tension between me and Fergal and then Fergal with Colby which confused me.

"I am good my family is getting here soon so that will be nice." Kevin said as Rami just shook his head.

"Pretty good just working on the recovery and hating being here and not doing much of anything." Colby said which made me feel bad for my friend for having to miss this WrestleMania that he helped build.

"Why don't you go find comfort in Esmeralda I am sure she would gladly give that to you." Fergal said annoyed.

"Why would she give me comfort for anything when she is your girlfriend Fergal."

"Because I don't know Colby you two see to be very close every time she comes to the performance center."

"That is because they are like brother and sister Fergal. They have a close friendship that goes past yours with her."

"Who has the longest friendship with her anyways?" Joe asks.

"I do. I have known her since she was 14 and going to the same high school before I dropped out." I say.

"So you know everything about her." Kevin asks.

"Everything. Yes, even the fact she used to date Callihan before hooking up with me at one of Cody Hawk's parties when she lived with him for a bit."

"Even about her twin daughters, ivy and violet. You know about that too." Fergal asks.

"What twin daughters?"

"Her 9-year-old twin daughters."

"No I didn't know about that."

I just sat there in silence as joe changed the conversation and just let me be as I processed this. Esmeralda had twin girls that were 9 years old and all I could think about is could they be mine? One thing was sure I had to go talk to her right after this lunch and find out what this woman who has plagued me for so long in my dreams was keeping from me. And how I can keep my cool about it without her running away and not letting get the chance to see them ever. Do I want to see these girls that could be mine?


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: I can't message this guest directly but** DeanAmbrose619. **Trust the me there will be no playing the victim with her and he won't be looked at as the bad guy. Instead he will be the one looked at as the one who suffered just as much as those children did. You will see how they get along in this chapter. She screwed up royally and is going to have to pay for not telling him when she could and the fact she did it to herself. Thank you for your review and I hope to hear more from you.**

Ch 8

Esmerelda just slept in her bed when there was a pounding on her door. She ran to see who it was when she saw an angry jon. She just took a deep breath and opened the door. He walked in and just looked around for anything that would indicate that there were little girls.

"they aren't here Jonathan."

"so it is true?"

"yes I have twin's daughter that are yours. I screwed up and never contacted you because my father was angry to not only find me but find me pregnant by some guy who was older than me. I thought Sami had told you when I told him but at the time I honestly thought he was their dad."

"then how the fuck does you know they are mine?"

"because his DNA didn't match and since I slept with you the first time right after being with him and then breaking up I just assumed that he dad."

"why didn't you tell me when you got to the wwe. You saw me God how many fucking times and you couldn't once go hey jon remember me Esmerelda well we have children together."

"you're right I should have. There is no one to blame but me. And no this isn't me playing the victim. Because you are and so are those girls. I did the one thing I hated my mother for and my father kept telling me that if I saw their father I needed to own up to it because that isn't fair to them."

"are they going to be here at all?"

"no they are staying with my dad and that wife of his. My little sisters wanted to have time with them and they rarely see each other. But I can have them here for dinner tonight if you want to meet them and come with us."

"I would actually like to meet them as soon as possible. I am so angry at you right now but I want to see them for myself." Jon just sat down and had his knee bouncing to keep from flipping out on her even more.

"tell me about them?"

"violet and ivy were born on December 24th 2006. Violet was born first by 15 minutes and weighed 5lbs 6oz. Ivy was born second weighing in at 4lbs 7oz. Violet has jet black hair like me and your piercing blue eyes. Ivy has blonde hair like you so curly it isn't even funny. Violet gets jealous sometimes because her sister hair is curlier than hers. But she has my green eyes. And ivy has a little of medical problems."

"what do you mean?"

"she has seizures. They say from the complications I had with the fact before they were born in was in a car accident caused ivy to go into stressed and they started when she was very little. She also has Adhd and can be a handle at times. I think Violet gets upset because most of our time is focused on her sister."

Jon could see the weight of the world on Esmerelda shoulders when talking about ivy.

"What do you mean we?"

"Remember James my best friend that would go everywhere with me?"

"Yes what about him?"

"He was the first one to find out I was pregnant and when I ran away from living with my dad James was visiting and ran with me to go live in Florida. He still lives with me to this day and has been the father figure to those girls."

"Do they know about me?"

"They have a picture of you. The last picture I have of you with your long blonde hair. I know I screwed up and should have told you. The only man who knew you were in fact the father was Fergal everyone else just knew I had twins."

Jon just shook his head feeling like his anger needed an outlet.

"I'm going to go and head into the gym text me with the time and I will tell Renee I have some work to do with brock or something."

"You don't want her there?"

"She already hates you enough and bitches about you to everyone why do I need to give her more fuel to bitch about."

He walks out of the room and instantly calls her dad and tells him. He brings the girls over to her hotel room and from there they get ready after she texts jon the time. Her dad leaves to the gym where he finds him there.

"Hey Good."

"Hello sir."

"Taker or mark will do jon."

"Sorry taker just trying to get my frustrations out here."

"I can see that just by looking at the punching bag. I know you know now about my granddaughters. I am giving you an excuse why my daughter didn't tell you I think she was an idiot and have told her so. But all I am asking you is if they are yours step up for them. There is only so much James can do but they need their father in their lives." Jon stops working out and walks with taker into the men's locker room where it was empty.

"You know that is what hurts the most is knowing that I didn't even get a chance at being their dad or knowing that I was. Now here they are 9 years old and I have to now step in. I dealt with my dad never around and my mom constantly working all night just to provide for us and having to raise myself. I always said I would be a better dad than my dad was and I didn't get the chance to try. She just left and never came back."

"Esmeralda didn't have me in her life as you know till she was 16. When I was told she was in fact my daughter. It was a lot to take in but the fact that when she came into my life there was a lot of anger and resentment on her part that it took therapy to fix. We are still at that beginning stage and she is going to be 28 tomorrow. As someone who dealt with that feeling of being ripped away the chance to be the child's father. I can tell you it's not too late. She blames herself because she knows the victims at the end of the day is you three. Just be there for them and choose them over her or even your girlfriend because trust me. I didn't when it came to my now wife and Esmeralda didn't talk to me again for 3 years because she was mad that I would choose Michelle over her."

He pats Jon on the back and walks out of the locker room when Jon gets a text.

 **Hey are we going out to eat for dinner with everyone or not? R**

 **Hey sorry I got caught up with going over my schedule that I forgot heyman asked me to meet with him and brock to go over our match. J**

 **So I am going to dinner alone? R**

 **Yeah sorry it will probably be all night because we have to discuss what will be used in the match or not. We can't agree on anything and Vince wants it to set in stone. J**

 **Okay I guess I can understand that. I love you jon. R**

 **Yeah I love you too. J**

Jon gets ready there for the dinner with the girls. They choose somewhere no one else would be so that they can be able to talk freely. He got there before they did and sat down waiting. As he saw Esmeralda walking in with the twins he felt like his heart stopped. Just seeing them and looking at their faces there was no doubt to him that they were his. As he went to open the door in let them all in. He smiled at both girls just staring at him like who is this man.

"Girls this is Jon. Or dean Ambrose as you know him from tv."

"You're the man from mommy's picture." Violet said.

"I am."

They make their way to the table and all sit down.

"Does that mean you're our daddy?" Ivy asked.

"I think I am. Yes."

Both girls smiled as their mom told them to order their food so that they can eat. Throughout the time there they were always cracking jokes and just laughing enjoying each other's company. Jon just kept looking around at the three girls that were with him and just kept thinking this was where he was meant to be. It fits perfectly. These girls were changing him and making him see that he had something greater to fight for in his life than just him.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Jon helped Esmeralda and the girls to go walk around and spend time together when the girls begged for ice cream. So they all walked to the ice cream parlor that was nearby. As they walked into the place Jon rolled his eyes as he saw Nattie in there. He had a feeling with the way she would look at him and then grabbed her phone that she was probably texting Renee to tell her where jon was. He didn't care at that moment. Being with these 3 was all that mattered to him and besides all Renee is obsessed with is moving into the new house they were supposed to get and the new dog they were supposed to get. He didn't care for any of that. As long as he had a place to sleep and relax while off for 2 days that is all that mattered to him.

"Hey what do you think Nattie is up to with taking pictures of us?" Esmeralda asked him.

"Probably bitching to Renee about me being here without her."

"They can mind their own business and if Renee doesn't like it tough shit."

They ordered their ice cream and sat with the girls just enjoying the time with them. Esmeralda explained that her dad was coming soon to get them so that they went back to his house. Since she has to get up early in the morning for Jon's first signing and be busy all day until their dinner. As they got back to the hotel the girls begged for a photo of the 4 of them together so after puppy dog eyes from the twins jon agreed. They took the photo with both girls wrapping their arms around the two adults. When mark walked in to the hotel waiting area to pick them up. He smiled seeing jon around the kids and seeing them all act like they had been a family this whole time. When he cleared his throat for all of them to notice him there. Esmeralda stood up and hugged her father.

"how did it go?" He whispered into her ear.

"Good we took them out to eat then ice cream so enjoy their energy."

The girls ran to their grandfather and hugged him as jon stood up and shook his hand.

"How is it going here jon?" Mark asked.

"Good I hope to spend more time with them."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Dad we have signings and interviews tomorrow." Esmeralda said.

"Even during your birthday dinner?"

"I'd love to go to it. That is if it all right with the birthday girl."

"Yeah that is fine." She glared at her dad then hugged the girl's goodbye as did jon.

As they both walked back to their rooms his phone starts going off.

 _ **Where the hell are you we need to talk -r**_

 _ **I'm coming now. -j**_

 _ **Good hopefully that bitch doesn't come with you. -r**_

 _ **Why Renee so you can run when you get in her face and she knocks you out. -j**_

 _ **She couldn't even touch me and you know it. She is nothing. -r**_

Jon just shook his head and showed Esmeralda and she just started laughing. This woman has no idea who she was or what she did for a living before coming here. She would have been in for the worst nightmare of her life.

"Well I will let you go Jonathan. I am going to go to bed and relax before the hell of tomorrow." She walked away from him as he went into his room and was already annoyed that Renee was ruining his day.

She came into the living room part of their suite and goes off.

"I thought you were with brock not that stupid bitch and two little brats."

"Excuse me want to try that again?"

"What jon I want to know why you were with that whore."

"How is she the whore Renee please tell me."

"Because everyone knows that the only way she got the job was sleeping with every wrestler she knows. She is so fucking pathetic."

"You are a moron and have hit your head if you think that is how she got her job."

"Bullshit jon and you know it."

"No Renee I know she isn't you and just opens her legs so willing for any man. And unlike you that isn't how she got here." He said grabbing his bag and walking out of that room before he did something he regretted.

He went to Esmeralda's room and he just pounded on it. As she opened the door and was in only her bathrobe as he heard the shower she looked shocked. She saw his bag and moved to let him into her room.

"Umm what's wrong."

"I'm sick of her shit with the way she acts about you and I can't take it anymore so I just left."

'Did you break up with her."

"I'm done so the next time I see her I will."

"Well you are fine to stay here but I only have 1 bed. I guess I can sleep on the couch for you."

"I won't kick you out of your bed and the couch isn't comfortable for either so why not share the bed." Jon said.

"umm sure jon but first let me go get in the shower and finish what I was doing." Esmeralda ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. He looked around the room and just sat down waiting till she does.

After she finished and got dressed and joined in the little living room. They just sat together and enjoyed the silence. Until Esmeralda phone starts going off to tell her that everyone was blowing it up with happy birthday messages and that it was finally midnight. Jon just grabbed a hold her hand and she jumped as he came closer to her.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks jon." As he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

They talked for a long time until they went to the bed and get ready for the next morning. They were going back into the comfort that they had all those years ago. Jon felt like he could always talk to her about everything going on in his life because she completely understood.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Esmeralda wakes up to jon snuggled up next to her with his head on her chest. She saw how much at peace he seemed to be there and how right she felt that he was there. But he is still with Renee even if they just fought he is still a part of that relationship. As she tries to move for her phone to see the time the alarm goes off and jon groans as he moves more into breast and mumbles something. She starts laughing.

"what's that weirdo?"

"mm pillows. Five more minutes with the pillows."

"nope sorry tatty master not happening." He groans when she says that as she just laughs at him.

He gets up and stretches then looks down as Esmerelda giggles even more.

"Jonny boy you might want to go take care of that. While I am getting us coffee and breakfast to go."

"why don't you?"

"last I checked my name wasn't Renee. And I am good. We don't need to be late."

She runs into the living room and calls for everything to be sent to up to the room for them. When she hears the shower and starts to giggle hearing jon moan she can't believe this is how her 28th birthday kicks up. She gets dressed quickly as her phone goes off from serenity calling.

"hey ho" Esmerelda says to her friend.

"hey birthday bitch. Hope it is a good one with all the signings. What time are we meeting for dinner?"

"I don't know dad is supposed to text me that and I will send it to you. He invited Jonathan last night."

"Ambrose"

"Yup Ambrose. We took the twins out for ice cream and then when he picked them up he asks."

"what about Fergal?"

"we broke up. Last night before the girls came by. It is for the best. We want two totally different things. So it is better to be the friends we were better at then the couple we sucked at."

 **Jon's pov**

He was listening to her conversation with someone on the phone and just kept thinking to himself how amazing she looked this morning with her hair a mess and no makeup on. Not like she wore much anyways just when they were at the shows and the makeup team had time to do it for her. But she looked amazing. He wondered to himself why he didn't bother trying to talk to her sooner when he first saw her working for wwe a few years ago. Why he was so consumed with Renee and her bullshit just didn't make sense to him. She is not the kind of woman he would go for. She was too out there and always demanding the spotlight or to trying to flirt with anyone in the company to get ahead. There have even been the people who have come to him telling him all these things she would supposedly do and he would ignore it. He wishes he could just be with a woman who will be able to just sit around and laugh with about dumb stuff and he had that with Esmeralda way when. She got off the phone call so he got out of the bathroom to let her in to get ready.

 **Esmeralda's pov**

She goes to the bathroom and comes out in a hip hugging black skirt and a purple blouse with her black heels. Stephanie requested the p.a.'s all look good since it is WrestleMania week. She spiked out her short hair in the back and went to grab her purse. Laughing at jon in his jeans and t-shirt. Always so typical with him. They head to the car where their coffee's and breakfast is waiting. Well more like breakfast bars since they were in a hurry. She was making a mental note to message Dan to find out about lunch.

After getting there and checking in for him to start she watched for a little bit as he interacted with fans especially all the little ones and would laugh because she always knew that no matter how screwed up he can be in relationships he would have always been a great dad. As she went to go to check on how Fergal was doing with the nxt matches going on during this time she started to notice something that made her blood boil. As she was walking back to where jon was she instantly texted her father.

 _ **Care to tell me why it is your slut of a wife has my children? -E**_

 _ **She asked if she could take them with her to get autographs since she was taking Kaia. What is wrong with that? -M**_

 _ **What is wrong is I told you flat out that they can go with Sara or you not Michelle ever. This woman knowns nothing about my children and what would happen if ivy starts to have another seizure dad what is she going to do just stare at her and not help No this is not okay. – E**_

 _ **She knows what do and I think your taking your anger over what happened a little too far now Esmeralda violet. -M**_

 _ **Oh middle name coming out now. Well you know what mark this is not how I wanted my birthday to be. I wanted it to be just us as a family and to me that doesn't include her. -E**_

 _ **She is my wife and Kaia's mother so she is a part of this family. -M**_

 _ **She never will be anything to me but a slut goodbye dad I have to go now she is taking the kids to Jon's table with all the fans to see them. -E**_

She goes over just as jon was getting ready to take a picture with all the girls. When the twins see her they instantly run to hug their mother and Kaia does as well. When Michelle tries to hug her she just moves out of the way so that someone can let them go down the ramp to see other starts or go behind the scenes. She blew her twins a kiss which they mimicked to her and started to focus again. Getting ready to take him to his interviews. As she does so that they can get ready for lunch soon she sees Renee come over and is all over Jon trying to show off and distracting him from what he needs to do.

"Excuse me Ms. Paquette but Mr. Good needs to finish working and has 3 interviews to do. Sadly, that means he doesn't have time for you to just be all over him trying to mingle. So why don't you go do what it is your supposed to do today and allow my client to do what he needs. Or should I call Carono again to complain about how unprofessional you are being?"

"Why don't you just shut up your rude bitch. All the time you go and complain or your stupid friend to whoever will listen about me and I am tired of it so no I won't leave if a slut like you can be here and trust me honey we all know how you got here to this job no trying to deny it. I am here to see my boyfriend and damn it I will if I want to."

"Renee trust me you have no idea who I am or how I got this job because if you did sweetheart you would be afraid very afraid for your own job and possibly you're wellbeing. Now Jonathan if you excuse me I am going to do damage control with who you were to interview because I know they caught all this and this isn't how I want the company to be represented."

She walks away and sees her dad standing there watching the whole thing ready to go off on Renee for disrespecting his daughter that way. She looks at him and just shakes her head. Silently telling him to back off and let her deal with it. Fergal was right it is time people learned just who Esmeralda was and is so that they can shut their mouths especially these divas.

 **Author's note- Hey guy's thanks for everything and being patience with me on this. I felt that this chapter was so much that I would break it in half. There is going to be an explanation on the whole thing between Michelle and Esmeralda. And again I don't hate Renee at all I respect her but this is just my story.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Jon walked away from Renee and went over to the interview he needed to do and just watched Esmeralda as she ran between his stuff and trying to help her dad. After his third one he asked her if they were finally done so they can go get food. As she was sitting waiting her brother texted her.

 _ **Hey dinner is at the restaurant dad takes us to every time we are out here at 7. -G**_

 _ **Sounds good to me. Hopefully Michelle won't be there. -E**_

 _ **Hey you know she will be because she never leaves dad. I know you hate her but for tonight can you be civil? -G**_

 _ **Why be civil with a woman who flat out told me when she ended dad's marriage that she hopes to get rid of me too because I was this teen mom and I would ruin dad's image. Why do you think I left for so long Gunner? I would rather make a name for myself on my own than just be known as his daughter. I'm not you or the girls. -E**_

 _ **Isn't it time to let that go sis? -G**_

 _ **Is she going to apologize for the way she treats me or my children like we are some disease? I am trying to work with dad but she needs to stop acting stuck up for me to put up with her. You didn't have my life gunner so don't try to tell me how to act. I will talk to you later gunner already my birthday is turning into shit I don't need more from anyone else. -E**_

Her and jon finally finish so they go to grab food to go and head back to the hotel. They wanted to relax until they had to leave for dinner. He sent a text to Joe and Colby.

 _ **Hey I am done with Renee and her crap. I can't keep doing this with her when I am not happy. -J**_

 _ **Does this have anything to do with Esmeralda or are you just done with the bullshit. -Joe**_

 _ **I am over the bullshit with Renee she keeps treating not only Esmeralda but anyone woman who is close to me like crap. And you guys have heard the crap going around about Renee. Plus, today she blew up on Esmeralda calling her a slut in front of everyone that was doing interviews. Who does that? -J**_

 _ **I know I heard. I was ready to head over and go off when Serenity came to me and told me to just let Esmeralda handle this. I went dude that girl is like my sister. I won't allow someone to treat her like that. -C**_

 _ **Today is her birthday and everyone has been treating her like crap. Fergal broke up with her last night and now all this crap. -J**_

 _ **Wow that is pretty fucked up. What about her twins that he talked about did you meet them? -joe**_

 _ **Yup two amazing little girls. Ivy and violet are sweethearts and I see them again tonight. -J**_

 _ **Why do you see them tonight? -C**_

 _ **Her dad invited me to the dinner for Esmeralda and her whole family will be there. -J**_

 _ **So question for you then Jon. Are they yours or was he just starting shit? -Joe**_

 _ **They are mine. Violet looks exactly like me and has my attitude. Ivy is very much like Esmeralda. And I called our friend sami to confirm it. Esmeralda was only with him and me at the time that was it. And he sent me a photo of the dna results that were done. Stating that he wasn't the father so that leaves just me. -J**_

 _ **So what are you going to do then? -C**_

 _ **I'm going to be there for them. Like I should have been from the beginning. And be there for Esmeralda as well. -J**_

 _ **Aren't you getting a house and dog with Renee? -Joe**_

 _ **I just called the relator and backed out of it. So if she wants it and pay for it herself she can but I won't be. I am telling her when I see her that we are over. -J**_

 _ **And what would you do about Esmeralda? -C**_

 _ **If she wanted to give it a shot, I would. I never stopped my feelings for her. I would just try to find a woman that could make me forget them. -J**_

He put away his phone and sat down on the couch in her hotel room as she went to change and take a nap because the day was giving her a headache. He just took his shoes off and went in to lay down next to her. And sighed as he saw her face and how peaceful she finally looked. At 28 years old this woman has had the world on her shoulders and has had to endure things as a teenager that no one should have dealt with but it still makes her keep going throughout each day. They napped for a little while until her alarm went off telling her it was time to get ready. As she got up she started to laugh because once again jon was nestled on to her chest. She pushed him over till he fell off the bed and jumped in the shower. He got up and checked his phone to see messages from Renee.

 _ **We need to talk now. -R**_

 _ **Sorry can't off to dinner with people and have a very busy night. -J**_

 _ **Jon this is bullshit I am your girlfriend. -R**_

He just ignored her and grabbed his clothes together that he was going to wear that night. After Esmeralda finished hers and came out to get ready he went to jump in really quick. When he came out in just his dress pants. Esmeralda was in a black dress that showed off all her curves. And was putting on her lipstick. He grabbed his dress shirt and got ready so they could leave because her family was waiting.

Jon, Esmeralda and Serenity all got there together right when her family was being seated so they join them. She goes over and hugs the woman she considers her mom Sara and hugged her grandmother who also came. Her and Jon were seated next to the twins. As they all sit around eating food and talking about everything going on in their lives Michelle looks towards Jonathan.

"so jon why don't you tell us about your relationship with Esmeralda?"

"we knew each other in Cincinnati and grew up around each other in the wrestling school."

"if you were so close to each other why didn't you talk to her when she was gone and when she came to wwe?"

"Michelle enough." Sara said seeing how angry Esmeralda was getting at the nerve of this woman.

"you ready for WrestleMania against Brock, Jonathan?" Mark said changing the subject.

"as ready as I can be with a match that isn't getting anywhere."

Just then Renee walked in and came to their table.

"are you fucking kidding me right now Jon. Once again your with this fucking slut over me your girlfriend. This is absolutely bullshit. Why the fuck is she even here or those damn brats that I saw in the photos from yesterday."

Mark instantly stands up.

"want to try that again Renee? Because I do believe I just heard you call my daughter a slut in front of her whole family. On her damn birthday no less and this isn't the first time I have heard this."

"what do you mean daughter sir?"

"Esmeralda is his daughter you idiot and as I said to you before not this slut you like to portray her to be. She was a wrestler before coming to wwe who wanted to try something new and has been good at it." Serenity says.

"you know what Renee this is the second time today I had to deal with this shit and you want to talk so fucking bad well here it is. **WE ARE DONE.** I will not allow them to continue being abused verbally by you for something that you are doing with some of the guys in the locker room trying to act like that is Esmeralda. I won't stand for it anymore. So why don't you do yourself a favor because you already made yourself look like a fool and I am sure there are fans here videotaping this get out of my face and leave us the hell alone."

Jon just sat down next to Esmeralda as she cried because her birthday was completely ruined. So much for a nice day to turn 28. And now the secret was out because she knows Renee is going to run off and tell everyone that she got the job thanks to taker and get treated even more like crap. Especially from the girls.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Jon grabbed Esmeralda and start whispering to her. Mark sat down and look at his daughter and his heart broke that she must deal with this today. He watched as Jon settles Esmeralda as both twins come over to their mother and hug her.

"Shhhh it is okay baby girl. Don't let her ruin this dinner for you."

Esmeralda wipes her eyes and gets up with Sara to the bathroom. Sara helps her fix her makeup and smiles at her.

"Jon seems so sweet and attentive to you tonight."

"He has been all day because Renee has been rude and after everything with Finn last night."

"Are you going to be with Jon?"

"I don't know. Come on he just broke up with Renee now. He should earn being with me."

"What do mean."

"I'm just going to focus on the girls and my job. I am not looking for a relationship right now."

They walk back to the table and Jon stands up to pull out Esmeralda chair for her. They finally all eat their dinner and enjoy the night talking to one another. They all gave her presents and she started laughing when she saw her dad's present of picture of the two of them from two weeks before backstage that Stephanie McMahon took. Her baby sisters got her jewelry. The girls got her a ticket for a spa day thanks to James and a special gift waiting at home. Gunner got her a special shirt with Deadman daughter on it. Jon handed her something and she looked at him confused.

"Your present is coming in two minutes."

She turned around and Sami Callahan came into the room. She instantly ran to him and jumped into his arms. He spun her around happy to have his friend with him they were always missing each other since he left nxt.

"I'm so happy you're here."

"My birthday girl. I'm happy to see you too."

She goes over to Jon and gives him a kiss. He knew that her birthday meant the most to her when him and sami were there. They were the ones to give her a proper birthday back in the day. Especially when her mom forgot about her on her 15th birthday. They took her to Cody's house and with the help of cody and a few other hwa members they threw her a birthday. And her 16th they did with his mom and sister. She walked with sami over to the table. He shook mark's hand then sat next to serenity.

"When were you planning this?" Esmeralda asked jon.

"Yesterday when he texted me. I asked him if he had time to see you. Are you going to open the box?"

She nodded and shocked when inside was a necklace in it with heart that had an emerald in the middle of the heart.

"You left that in my room when you left and I felt you deserved that back."

"Thanks Jonathan."

He puts it on her hoping it would still fit. The present he spent all his money from the factory to get her this for her 16th birthday. They all finished eating then the girls hugged their parents as they went with Sara to her house. So, after her dad left the 4 of them went upstairs and she called James in a facetime chat.

"Hey you bitch happy birthday." James said.

"My gay husband I love you." Esmeralda says making him laugh. As jon looks at serenity confused.

"We love you too sweetie enjoy your night and we will talk later."

She hangs up with him and Jon looks at her.

"Long story really."

"Time to explain sweetie."

"Okay when we found out sami was the father to the kids James stood up and said he was and we got married. Lived together slept in the same bed and that's it."

"Never slept together." Jon asks.

"Sex a few times. That was how he realized he wanted his boyfriend and they have been together since just we haven't ended the marriage."

He nodded and Serenity gave her a hug as did sami and they left back to their places to sleep. Jon grabs Esmeralda and sits her in his lap. She laughs at him because he use to do this when she lived with him.

"What's on your mind mox."

"How great you are. And just thinking about what we are going to do now that I have to figure out where to live after this."

"One day at a time mox let's get sleep because I know Brian and jenny will be here tomorrow."

He nodded and they went to bed.

 **Renee's pov**

Meanwhile Renee ran to her room and called Nattie and the bellas to her room. As they ran in and saw her crying they came to comfort her.

"What happened."

"Jon left me for her."

"Her who."

"That bitch Esmeralda who is apparently undertaker's illegitimate daughter."

"What"

"And that isn't the worse part he left me when I was going to tell him I was pregnant with his baby. All because she claims that her bastard children are his."

They all shake their heads and comfort their friend while Nattie texts everyone about this. Being the gossip queen that she is.


	13. ch 13

Ch 13

Esmeralda wakes up to her phone going crazy. Jon groans as his starts as well. They both they sit up and check their phones both feeling anger at everything that is popping up on their phone. Someone decided to start rumors about them and started to tell who Esmeralda was. She then sees these messages calling her a slut and homewrecker. She looks at Jon who shows her a text saying Renee was supposedly pregnant.

"Do you think she is?"

"If she is there is a major chance that kid isn't mine."

"What do you mean?"

"She was sleeping around more than anyone knows."

"Well she is now starting crap and saying I am here to live off you're and my dad's money."

Jon growls as his for goes off seeing nattie name across the screen. He answers it and Esmeralda sees the look in his eyes and knew better than to bug him rolling over to try and tune out the conversation and go back to sleep for a bit.

"What"

"You have a lot of nerve Jon to leave a pregnant Renee for that assistant of yours."

"really nattie is that what she told you then you should know you try to attack my assistant I will gladly watch her beat you in that ring since she is the one wrestler you said your happy left the Indies since she was showing that woman can do it better than men can. Oh and if Renee is really pregnant since I wasn't the one guy backstage she was sleeping with I highly doubt that kid is mine. So please shut up and leave us alone. Because your friend had no right to attack an innocent woman who was just trying to enjoy her birthday with her family."

"wait Esmeralda is violet black."

"one in the same. So before you run your mouth about who she is or her dad since I know Renee probably bitched about her dad but think before you speak. This girl has no problems doing what the wwe would like for her and come back into the ring."

He hangs up as Esmeralda listens to everything he says on the phone. She gets up and goes to the bathroom to cry again because already Renee is making her the horrible person she wanted to not be known as. She forgot to lock the door as Jon hears her crying he walks in and looks at the woman he cares about and it broke his heart. He knew how much Esmeralda hated people treating her any way over things like this. He watched when people would do it to her since they were teenagers. Especially since everyone knew what her mother did for a living. Not many people knew besides Jon and Sami that Esmeralda mother Felicia was a prostitute and had men coming in and out of the home. Some of them were fond of Esmeralda when she hit puberty. They never got a chance to touch her because the minute one tried James father who raised Esmeralda when her mother was strung out got her out of the house. Then Cody did too till he got her free of her cage. When she moved in with his mom he finally got to see her smile and every night he would go over to where his mom lived over his own apartment so he could spend time with her. After sitting with her for awhile he carried her back into bed and laid down with her placing her head on his chest. He sighed as the tears stop and she past out. He held her as close to him as he could hoping that one day they can be like they used to be. For Jon he realized something that he ignored for years. He was still in love with this woman. Now these people that are attacking her is going to be in for a rude awakening . He fell back to sleep before their alarms went off.

Meanwhile across town

Mark and Michelle phones start going off and when Mark reads what people are saying about Esmeralda he sees red. No one is going to attack his daughter and think there won't be punishments for it. He sat up in his bed as his wife looks at him.

"what are you going to do Mark. You know she will hate you if you do what they want and punish them."

"oh I know why I am going to ask Vince a favor and let her handle it but Renee will be punished. She is attacking my daughter for what because Jon was around her and they have a past so what everyone has a past. If you trust in your relationship with the other person than you have to trust them. And I want to sit down with Jon at one point and get to the bottom of all of this and find out what his intentions with Esmeralda is."

"do you think he loves her?"

"Renee or Esmeralda?"

"Esmeralda duh."

"I see it in his eyes and hers."


End file.
